Just a present - Steven Universe
by ShadowofU
Summary: Connie is going away again so Steven decides to get her a going away present, but getting there may not be as easy as Steven though it would be.
1. Chapter 1

~...*Yawns as she walks outside*

Ugh I hate the sun. Oh! Well, once again my series craze continues. I watched waaay too much Steven Universe this week. And ya know what that means?

*tomato fals short of Shadow*

Noooo~ It means S.U FanFIC! Yay *throws confetti* Just a sweet ff between Steven &amp; Connie, cause they are just an adorable ball of cuteness together. _ This is Pg rated. I hope that doesn't disappoint any of you, if it does sorry, they are too cute and too young to go any higher just yet. Anyway. Enjoy~

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO REBECCA SUGAR &amp; CN!

* * *

"Where is it? where is it? WHERE. IS. ITTTTT?!"

Steven yelled in frustration as he threw the junk in his room around in panic. After searching for almost twenty minutes he still couldn't find it. As his yell echoed through the room, a large flash of light formed at the portal. Steven turned around as he saw the gems form a few feet away from him. Steven paid no mind to them though as he continued to look.

"It has to be here somewhere."

"Heeeeyo Steven~"

Amathyst voice could be heard only a distance away as Steven continued to move through his room searching for the item.

"We're back Steven."

Pearl went silent as she noticed Steven was paying no mind to her.

Steven rang down the stairs from his bedroom towards the couch.

"Steven?"

The three gems watched Steven as he ran across the room and checked another area.

Steven ran towards another section of the room. His flip-flops made a rough sound as he came to a halt.

"Why can't I find it?!"

Steven realized he wasn't moving anymore as he looked up. Garnet had picked up him and was looking at him worried.

"What's wrong?"

Steven went silent and took a breath in.

"Connie is going away again and I had something for her, but I can't find it now. And I don't have much time left. AND I REALLY REALLY WANT TO GIVE IT TO HER!" The gems looked at each other in realization as Steven tried to calm down.

It was obvious he had been searching for a while since stuff was out of place throughout the large room. Pearl groaned in realization that she was gonna have to help Steven clean up the mess later on, but that wasn't the subject at end.

"A present? Was is it?"

"Um…well….it's just a present."

"Well that's not a very good answer. Is there any way we can look? Maybe by telling us what it looks like?"

Steven looked away for a second as Garnet let him down.

"It's a blue present box with a yellow and pink bow. It's really tiny, but a moderate size. I've been searching all morning for it."

"You mean that one?"

Garnet pointed towards the kitchen counter. There sat the box.

"IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Steven ran over to the counter and pulled the box off the counter. He pulled out his cell phone relieved, but his face went back to distress quickly.

"No! I only have like ten more minutes!"

The gems watched Steven as he ran towards the front door.

"See you guys later. Byeeeee~"

The gems stayed silent as the door slammed shut, and Steven disappeared as he ran down the stairs.

"Ya think its what I think it is." Amathyst looked at Pearl and Garnet and chuckled.

"No it's not a frog."

"Rats."

"Gotta get to Connie. Gotta get there fast!"

Steven looked around nervously, but smiled when he saw Lion.

"LIIIIION~"

Lion yawned upon hearing Steven who ran over to him.

"Lion. Ya gotta take me to Connie. Coooooooniiiiiie~."

Lion looked at Steven with a blank face before yawning again.

"Come on Lion. Do me a solid."

Steven jumped onto Lion as he made sure the present was deep in his pocket.

Lion didn't react though.

"Hmmmm. Lion~ It would be some great training if you get me to Connie."

Lion sat up after hearing this.

'Got him.'

After multiple tries of getting Steven to listen to him over the months Steven had learned one particular thing. Lion seemed to jump at the word, "Train".

Steven pointed in the direction Connie was supposed to be. He only had eight more minutes. Within seconds of doing this Lion began to run at high speed. Steven laughed as they ran through the city and a couple residents looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. With this i'll make it earlier than I thought!"

Unfortunately Lion didn't seem to listen to him. Lion suddenly stopped sending Steven forward. Steven yelled as he began to fall through the air.

"No no no no no NO NO! LIIIION!"

Steven's gem glowed as he began to panic upon seeing he was about to hit the ground.

His shield formed around him but it didn't cause him to slow down instead of began to roll.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

Steven began to roll quickly through the rest of town. It was obvious Lion wasn't gonna help him.

"Ok, gotta get control!"

Steven moved himself so the bubble turned down the street towards Connie's apartment complex, but still found it hard to completely slow down. Steven panicked as he continued to move.

"Only two minutes left."

Steven didn't question how he got his phone out to check the time. Steven looked up only to noticed Onion making a ramp, onion began to crank something causing the ramp to go higher. Steven panicked as he tried to slow himself down as he came towards the ramp.

"ONION!"

Onion seemed to notice him and stared.

"ONION! LOWER THE RAMP! THE RAMP!"

Onion seemed to understand, until he realized the ramp was going all the way up. Steven glared as the bubble raced straight towards the ramp and blew in the air again.

Steven stared in shock as he saw Connie's apartment complex below him, his speed increasing as he fell through the air.

"Oh no."

Steven screamed as he fell towards the ground.

"Gotta learn to control it. Control it control it control it!"

Steven yelled as he reached the ground, but the bubble didn't bounce, instead it disappeared as Steven's feet touched the ground. Steven fell over in shock as he realized what just happened.

"Hahaha. WHOOHOO! HA! I'm not dead."

"Steven~"

Steven turned around only to see Connie wearing her turquoise dress and sun hat.

"Connie. I came to see you before you leave."

Connie hugged Steven as she smiled.

"That's great. We were gonna leave in a few minutes anyway. I'm glad you got here in time. I thought maybe you forgot."

Connie lightly blushed as she looked at Steven gratefully.

"Nope. Oh which reminds me."

Steven went into his pocket and sighed in relief as he felt the present. He pulled out the small box as moved his hand towards Connie.

"I hope you like it. It's a really silly present, but I remember you saying you wanted one from the coin games, but you kept getting other random stuff. So I asked my dad for some quarters and spent a day at the arcade so I could get it."

"Really?"

"Come on. Open it."

Connie didn't hesitate as she pulled the yellow and pink ribbon and then opened the blue box. Her eyes seemed to glitter as she brought out the present. A small plastic ring with a yellow star.

"Ste-Steven. It's….Beautiful."

Steven chuckled as he put his hands behind his back. Connie put his on her finger with a smile. The glow bracelet slid on her arm as she looked at the ring happily.

Steven tried not to blush as he watched her.

"Connie. Time to go~"

Connie's mom spoke from their car. Connie and Steven looked for a moment but then turned back to each other.

"Um. I see ya gotta go."

"Yeah. But i'll be back in maybe a month. I'll text you when I can."

"Hehe. No prob. I'm glad you liked the present."

Connie smiled and ran towards her parents car. Steven smiled, but stared in surprise when Connie came running back.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to give you my present."

"And what's that?"

Steven felt his face burst into flames as Connie lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in a month." Connie ran back to the car and jumped in. The car came alive as the engine was turned on, and Connie waved as they drove away. Steven watched the car until it completely disappeared.

Steven turned around as he heard what seemed like a growl. He looked to his right only to see Lion was sitting next to him.

"When the-? Lion did you do that so I would control my bubble?!"

Lion yawned as he completely laid down. Steven put his hand to his face and tried not to blush again.

"Thanks buddy. Now do ya think you can take me back home without doing that again?"

Lion opened his eyes for a second before closing them again.

"I'll take that as a 'No'."

Steven looked out in the direction Connie's car had gone again before walking back in the direction of the boardwalk. He and Lion deserved a slice of fish stew pizza.

* * *

Soooo? How was it? Review it for me so I can know what to change or add. I want to continue to write but i can only do that if i know what you guys like. :3 Until next time. *goes back into shadows* Gotta get out of the sun before I melt.


	2. Chapter 3

*crawls over*

Me : I am sorry guys. I don't want to leave my stories hanging for so long but I haven't been writing when I should. I am hoping to bring out part 4 soon(not in a month I swear!). Hope you guys still enjoy reading this. :3

"What do you think the Earth will look like Pearl?"

Pearl turned to look at Rose who was staring out the window at the stars. Their star system was quite a distance away now but somewhere in the center was Homeworld. Home world was a good distance away now. Their piece of the universe was now a small speck surrounded by millions of stars. It wouldn't be long before they would touch down on the new planet but in Pearl's opinion it was taking a bit too long.

"I think- well hopefully it looks nice. That way we won't have trouble traveling across the land." Pearl said. Rose nodded as she put her hand on her cheek.

"I hope that it looks beautiful. There's nothing like seeing planets that are different from the last one. Besides I like getting messy."

Rose said this with a bit more glee than Pearl would have expected. She hated getting messy. Even if it was only her hair or a bit of her clothing. The idea of dirt disgusted her and she had been on way too many planets that were, "messy". Rose stood up from her seat.

"Come on. Let's go on our daily walk." Rose put out her hand and Pearl took it as she got off of her chair as well. When the two first got onto the ship they expected there to only be a few sections but upon getting inside they learned there was a large amount of room. It had three main floors with what seemed like hundreds of rooms. The lowest level was used by gems who want to train. The second simply for common work and the top floor held the ship's controls and most of the aristocrat gems stayed on that floor. Blue diamond and most of the higher ups chose to wait until the warp pads were created to visit the planet.

Upon leaving their private quarters Pearl would keep to herself a bit more. She didn't need trouble, especially from some of the bigger gems. Many of the quartz and aristocrat gems she met were harsh. They felt that pearls should be thrown out if they weren't perfect, just a toy to play with. To a point they weren't wrong, but Rose never made her feel like that. The two of them walked and talked. Pearl talked mostly when Rose wanted a rebuttal, she would usually go silent when other gems talked to Rose. The grunts would stand in respect as Rose walked past when they would go through the lower levels, other gems would simply nod if they were of higher level.

Usually Rose would be complemented.

"You've always done great things Rose Quartz. Blue Diamond has her eye on you." They would say.

"The idea of being thought about by my diamond is always exciting isn't it?" Rose would reply with a smile.

Then they would nod in agreement or laugh before the two would continue their walk.

Sometimes Pearl would be complimented as well as they walked.

"What a elegant Pearl you have there. She coexists well with you Rose Quartz."

"Well, she is my lovely pearl."

Pearl would say thank you and try to stop herself from blushing if Rose complimented her. Rose was too amazing for words. As they reached the main hall of the third level Pearl's smile disappeared as she took in her surroundings. The main control room was filled with Aristocrat gems, but it was also the main area the other quartz usually spent their time in. One of which Pearl didn't like very much. One of the Jasper's turned from her work to see Rose Quartz come in and smiled. Her gem sat on her nose and her long white hair reached her lower back.

"ROSE QUARTZ"

Rose and Pearl walked up to the Jasper. She was a quartz around the same height as Rose. Her orange skin made her stand out a bit more than the other quartz. She looked to Rose with respect, but the second her eyes met Pearl's.

Jasper scoffed quietly.

_I hate her.' _

"It's good to see you. We're almost close to the next colony planet."

Rose smiled.

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure it will be amazing."

"It's only really amazing if there's actually something for me to fight. The last two planets I was on had such weak creatures on it." Jasper slammed her fist into her palm. She had a murderous look and like most Quartz her build was big and she uniform that emphasized her level.

Rose however did the exact opposite. She was elegant and her uniform made her look like an aristocrat. She wasn't a brute compared to the rest of the quartz but Pearl stayed quiet as usual.

A couple gems worked at the controls of the ships, a few aristocrats stood around talking about their plans upon getting onto the surface. Pearl looked around for a little bit before completely listening in on Rose and Jasper's conversation.

"We're almost near the planet so we can finally get a full look of the planet before we land. It won't be long before it's another planet with kindergartens filled with gems.

"General Jasper. We can finally do a full planet visual." A grunt gem said this as she continued to look at her equipment. Everyone turned as they looked towards the mains screen. The visual was fuzzy at first but after a second everything became clear.

The planet was. . . nice looking in pearl's opinion. It looked like a couple of the planets they had been on before to tell the truth. They looked pretty from a distance but once you got on them they were disgusting and filled with weird creatures. Pearl looked to Rose.

"Rose what do you think abou-"

Pearl cut herself off as she looked up at Rose. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity, her mouth slightly agape as she looked at the screen. It was obvious was Rose was thinking.

"Hmph, just another measly planet." Jasper said with a sneer. Rose looked at Jasper a bit skeptical.

"Well I think it looks wonderful." Rose said with a smile. Jasper rolled her eyes.

"You're a weird one Rose Quartz." Jasper said before walking over to the grunt who was controlling the visual.

"How long until we land." Jasper asked.

"About a hour. We need to slowly go in to make sure that the ship can convert itself to deal with the gravitational pull of the planet. It won't be long." The grunt got rid of visual of the Earth. Jasper looked to Rose.

"In order for us to be ready for any work we have to do i need to talk to you Rose Quartz along with the other quartz that are around. We have to be ready for anything."

"Right."

Jasper began to walk towards the conference room and Rose and Pearl followed but as Pearl reached the door she was stopped.

"Sorry, but this type of information is not something a Pearl would be able to comprehend. Head back to your quarters. Your owner will be back soon." Jasper said as she walked in.

Pearl looked to Rose.

"Jasper. I think Pearl can handle it-"

Jasper snorted.

"Nonsense. She's a Pearl! Besides we need to talk without any furniture getting in the way."

Pearl tried not to scowl. Rose sighed and looked at Pearl.

"Don't worry Pearl. I'll be back in time. You'll be fine right?" Rose said sincerely.

Pearl smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Pearl yelled as she moved around the private quarters.

_That stupid JASPER! _ She tried to hold in her anger as she paced around the room. She had raced back to the room in order to not make a fool of herself in front of Rose, but she was frustrated beyond compare. She tried to think of something else by making sure everything in the rooms as organized but the more she tried the angrier she grew.

"Sorry, but this type of information is not something a Pearl would be able to comprehend" Pearl said in a beefy voice in order to imitate Jasper.

"HAH! What does she know?! I swear she's not even close to being as smart as me! I'm sure I comprehend more than she ever will!"

Pearl brought out her spear and splashed around in the open space of the room. She had been practicing. She let out her anger piece by piece as she moved around the room, letting her body flow on its own. For Rose she was quiet and calm, but she was losing her patience. Some gems just didn't know when to shut their big fat mouths!

"Stupid. Cocky. JASPER!" Pearl threw her spear but instead of hearing the sound of it hitting the room door she obtained silence.

"Pearl."

Pearl jumped upon hearing her name. She turned around to see Rose Quartz. Rose had Pearl's spear in hand.

"R-Rose! I didn't see you there." Pearl flushed as she let her spear disappear from Rose's hand.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Pearl tried to relax.

"I'm fine." Pearl smiled but Rose could tell she was frustrated.

"Don't lie Pearl. You know you can talk to me." Rose Quartz walked over to Pearl and took her hand.

Pearl looked away from Rose but she knew she couldn't keep anything from her.

"I-I just don't like when gems like Jasper down me. I know I should be used to it. I'm a pearl after all but-"

Pearl felt Rose's hand come up to her cheek. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling.

"Oh Pearl. Being a Pearl or any other gem doesn't make you any less important. Gems like Jasper are just too cocky sometimes. Believe me sometimes I act a bit to big myself."

"But you're so perfect Rose. There's nothing wrong with you doing that!" Pearl said quickly. Rose chuckled.

"But I could say the same about you Pearl. You're just as amazing as me."

Pearl smiled as she looked at Rose.

"I wouldn't say all that." Pearl chuckled. Rose shrugged content and hugged Pearl.

"Believe me. Gems like Jasper have a lot to learn." Pearl nodded in agreement as Rose walked off towards the other side of the room.

Pearl relaxed and took a moment to forget about Jasper. Hopefully once they got to this planet she would never have to deal with her.

After what seemed like an eternity the ship landed on the planet. The first to leave the ship were grunts. Some ran off to start building warp pads, others to scout the area and warn the other gems of any possible "danger." After a short wait the grunts mostly came back with nothing truly terrifying. Just some weird big creatures but most were harmless.

Rose and Pearl got off the ship after the scouting. Pearl took in the area.

"Well this is much better than the last planet we were sent to. Well except for the mud. What do you think Rose?"

Pearl looked to Rose who was completely silent.

"Um...Ro-"

Pearl found herself cut off as Rose grabbed her arm and jumped into the air. The large amount of trees that had blocked their view could be seen as they flew hundreds of feet above them. Rose stared into the distance, Pearl looked in the direction Rose did and saw something blue and vivid. Seconds later The two were back on ground level as they lightened their weight so they came to the ground quietly.

"Let's go over there." Rose said excited. Pearl nodded as she followed Rose.

"Where are you guys going?!" Pearl turned to see Jasper coming out of the ship.

"Just a bit of scouting. Can't let the grunts have all the fun. Don't worry we'll be back." Rose said with a cheerful smile. Pearl followed after her so she wouldn't get left behind.

The plant life on the planet made it hard to move. Pearl brought out her spear to chop away at greenery in annoyance. Pearl couldn't help but notice how Rose took in everything. Every once in awhile Rose would stop to look at something, ask Pearl what she thought it was, or smell something. Pearl didn't find as many of the things Rose did interesting, especially the plants that tried to bite off her head.

"Rose, are we close to that thing you were looking at?" Pearl said after she had grown tired of walking around the massive green jungle.

"Almost." Rose said as she paused and closed her eyes.

"Can you hear it?" Rose said with a smile. Pearl tried to listen but heard little to nothing.

"No."

"Don't worry. You will soon." Rose continued to walk through the jungle, pushing things out of the way gently. Pearl followed behind her blindly but as they continued to move a noise could be heard.

Something similar to a rattle? No. But almost like- Pearl covered her eyes as Rose moved one last section of greenery aside. Different types of blue colors shined on their direction and the sun shined. Pearl and Rose stepped out of the jungle. Rose giggled as she moved her feet in it.

Pearl looked at the thing in front of them again. It was big and large amounts of water rolled from it. Moss held onto the rocky structure of it all the way to the top. The sound was loud but calming as the water fell into the pond at the bottom.

"Ta-da." Rose said with cheer.

"What is it?"

"No idea but it's amazing. We've seen worlds with exponential amounts of water but never with a structure like this. It's so...soothing." Rose closed her eyes again and took in the sound.

Pearl couldn't disagree with Rose. It was nice. Rose walked closer to the entrance of the pond and sat down. She let her feet enter the pond and kicked content. Pearl sat next to her with her legs folded.

"Gyaa-". She yelped as something slimy touched her. She looked to her hand and saw a gecko run by her. Rose watched it as it went on its way.

"Heh heh. This planet has so many surprises."

She let her head fall onto Rose's shoulder and Rose set her head lightly on Pearl. To think they had been on earth for only a second and Rose had already taken a liking to it. Pearl let the silence take over, the waterfall echoed as they sat. But after some time Rose stood up.

"Alright let's check out some more before we have to head back." She said as she shook her uniform. Pearl did the same, making sure to get off any tiny specs of dirt that touched her.

The two took their time getting back but thankfully they got back to the ship before the sun started to set.

"Great. You're back." Jasper said as she tapped her foot. Pearl grumbled. This gem was such a creep. Had she been waiting for them all this time? She wondered as they got up to Jasper.

"There's a lot to see on this planet. How are the grunts doing?" Rose asked with curiosity.

"Two warp pads have been created and the grunts have completed half of the sky stadium for blue Diamond's arrival. Shouldn't take them long. You find anything worth fighting yet?"

Jasper said, her smile was horrifying as she imagined herself against something monstrous.

"Not so far. Most of the creatures on this planet don't seem to be very big."

Pearl looked towards some ruby grunts who were joking around.

"Hey look what I found." one said with excitement. The other two looked to their comrade in curiosity and she picked up a big furry creature. It growled while barring large white teeth. It's hair was long and it had deep orange stripes. The other two rubies gasped with interest as it was set down and they tried touching it. It didn't wait long before running back into the forest.

The trio laughed at the scene.

"Stupid grunts." Jasper mumbled as she watched them.

"HEY!" The trio turned to Jasper, their faces going pale.

"Get back to work!" Jasper yelled. The trio ran towards the ship as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on Jasper. They were just playing around." Rose said. Pearl looked at Jasper.

"That's not what their job is. They can play around when everything is ready for the diamonds."

"Oh come on. I remember when you first came out you were just as playful. You used to run after the weirdest things when on new planets." Rose said with a giggle. Pearl looked at Jasper as she tried to hold back a snicker.

"...That and this are two different things." Jasper said as she turned on her heel and walked back into the ship."

"See." Rose said causing Pearl to look up to her.

"We're all the same. So no reason to take what she says too seriously as times. Come on. It's getting dark out here, let's see what work there is to be done." Rose said this and walked into the ship with a smile on her face.

Pearl watched Rose walk in, taking in her figure as she moved. She was too...perfect. Pearl smiled and chased after Rose.

Any good? If so please comment so I can know if there is anything that needs to be changed. Will be putting up pt.4 soon. Thank you.


End file.
